


Pet Names

by ThanagarianAmazon



Series: DragonSwanQueen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Romance, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Threesome - F/F/F, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanagarianAmazon/pseuds/ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: Each chapter tells a story of how Regina, Maleficent, and Emma came up with their pet names for each other.(First four chapters takes place before "Please Don't Make Me Choose" and the last two takes place before "Out From Behind Closed Doors)





	1. Poppet

"Why can't I just poof  _ myself  _ somewhere else?"

 

Maleficent rolled her eyes at her younger pupil. She had only been teaching her for a few weeks and so far the queen had been trying to find any and all shortcuts when it came to her lessons. Not to mention, Regina was also infinitely stubborn and consistently tested the blonde's patience. 

 

Yet, there was something about the brunette that kept Mal from giving up on her and telling her to leave. She just wasn't too sure what that something was. 

 

"Because, Regina," she spoke with a sigh, "you need practice something in order to master it and the best way to practice these types of spells is to start with a smaller object first."

 

"Fine," Regina relented with a pout.

 

Mal rolled her eyes once again, but this time with a slight smile. As exasperating as working with Regina was, she was also quite adorable and amusing at times.

 

"What should I use?" 

 

The dragon thought for a moment while looking around the room before noticing a small ring Regina wore on her right hand. With a wave of her own hand, the ring vanished in a tiny cloud of black smoke only to appear in Mal's palm. "How about this?"

 

"No!" Regina reached out to snatch the ring back from Maleficent's grasp. "Not this," she said while holding it to her chest.

 

The small ring was, undoubtedly her most prized possession. She only ever dared to wear it outside of the palace, since she feared the king would see and take it from her. Whenever she did get a chance to wear the ring it went on her right hand to avoid any questions from others about why she wore it. 

 

"Please, anything but this?" Regina pleaded softly.

 

Maleficent had never seen such a reaction from the younger woman. She had seen Regina become nervous before, but never anything like what she had just seen. 

 

Her curiosity instantly peaked about the story behind the ring. She had assumed it was merely a trinket that the brunette had picked up, yet obviously, it meant much more.

 

"Very well," Mal spoke, allowing the subject to be dropped for the moment. She noted, though, how the girl sighed in relief

 

She looked around once again while absentmindedly toying with the necklace she wore, a half-circle dull grey pendant hanging by a wide piece of black lace. When she caught herself playing with the jewelry she thought that would work just as well as anything else. 

 

"Try this," she gestured to the necklace. "Use your magic to take it from my neck to your own."

 

Regina nodded while placing the ring back on her finger. 

 

Mal watched her as she did, wondering if the queen had someone in her life. She knew her relationship with the king had nothing to do with love, yet that did not mean Regina was not seeing someone else.

 

She did not like the thought of that.

 

With her ring back in place, Regina held up her hands towards her mentor, willing her magic to obey her. The necklace shook as the queen concentrated, yet it did not move from the dragon's neck.

 

After a moment of trying, Regina found her eyes wandering downward a bit. Her cheeks tinted as she realized that she was staring at Maleficent's breasts. 

 

Mal must have noticed it as well. She cleared her throat, startling Regina out of her self-induced trance. As her concentration shattered, the necklace shook loose from the blonde's neck and fell to the floor.

 

"It would probably be easier if you kept your mind on your task, Regina." The queen's blush deepened at Mal's words. 

 

Maleficent laughed with a bit of a smug look on her face. If Regina did have someone in her life, at least they did not occupy all of her thoughts.

 

Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts before once again concentrating on the necklace that now laid on the floor.

 

Within the minutes that followed, Regina managed to poof the piece of jewelry to everywhere but her neck. It landed on top of the fireplace, on the side table next to Mal's chaise lounge, around the railing of the staircase, on top of the window sill, Then, finally, the brunette managed to make the necklace appear around her neck.

 

"Nicely done, Regina. Not bad at all for your first attempt," she smiled at the look of delight that came to the queen's face due to the praise. "Now, let's take a short break. I imagine you're rather hungry by now."

 

Regina nodded, "Yes, thank you," she raised her hands to take the necklace off so she could give it back to her mentor.

 

"No, not like that," Mal's words made the brunette freeze. "Use your magic, dear."

 

"I thought you said we would be taking a break?" Regina scrunched her eyebrows. 

 

"We will  _ after  _ you put my necklace back where it belongs," she gestured to her neck with a mischievous smirk.

 

Regina huffed as she pouted, which only made Mal's smirk to widen, before doing what the blonde had asked. 

 

She willed her magic to transport the necklace back to its owner. In the back of her mind, she hoped that if she managed to do it right on the first try that it would earn her more praise. It was something she had rarely gotten from anyone other than her father. 

 

Unfortunately, the younger woman was so eager to please that her magic reacted negatively and the necklace shook and fell to the floor once again, but this time in multiple pieces.

 

"Damn it," Regina cursed under her breath. Instinctively, her eyes shot up at Maleficent, fear written all over her face. 

 

The dragon's eyes had followed the necklace to her floor. A moment later she simply waved her hand and the broken jewelry was transferred to a nearby table. "We'll work on that later," she said simply as she looked up to see Regina's scared expression and raised a confused eyebrow to it.

 

The young woman was taken aback by the Mal's calm reaction. "You...you're not upset with me?"

 

"We all make mistakes Regina," Mal shrugged. "That is why I wanted you to practice on something else before you tried to transport yourself. It's much easier to mend a trinket than it is a body."

 

Regina stood there still shocked. In the past, she had been severely punished every time she broke something or did anything else her mother or Rumplestiltskin disapproved of. So of course, she assumed that her new mentor would do the same. 

 

Maleficent was unlike any other tutor she ever had. Her patience was a small blessing to the younger woman. It sort of reminded her of Daniel. A small smile appeared on her face at that thought.

 

The blonde pulled her out of her thoughts, "Come along now. Let's really have that break now, dear."

 

Mal wasn't sure why she did it but her hand instantly reached towards Regina, her palm up. The brunette's smile widened at the offered hand and placed her own hand on Maleficent's. The dragon had a smile of her own as she led Regina up the stairs.

 

Not long after that, the two found themselves sitting on the balcony of Maleficent's bedchambers, it had the best view in all of the fortress, eating the meal that Mal had conjured for them. For several minutes the pair ate in silence until the blonde finally asked the question that had been burning in her mind.

 

"Why is that ring so important to you?" she asked bluntly.

 

The teacup that Regina had just picked up paused halfway to her mouth. Her eyes grew larger at the question.

 

Regina sat the cup down before bringing her left hand over to toy with the ring. 

 

"Someone very special gave it to me. It's...it's all I have left of him," she felt her eyes begin to water but managed to blink back the tears before any spilled.

 

"Oh...I'm sorry," Mal was not sure what else to say. She was actually feeling a bit ashamed of the jealousy that ran through her earlier.

 

"It's not your fault Maleficent."

 

"May I ask what happened?"

 

Regina's eyebrow raised at the question. It seemed as though the dragon just kept surprising her that day. "You want to know?"

 

"I asked, did I not?" Mal shrugged.

 

"Well yes, but... no one has ever cared before."

 

Mal's heart tugged at Regina's saddened voice. She placed a gentle hand on top of the younger woman's. "I do," she spoke softly with a small, reassuring smile. 

 

The dragon was not someone who showed her emotions easily, but for some reason, this woman was growing on her rather quickly. She was surprised that she did not feel afraid at the thought of Regina seeing her true feelings.

 

Regina stared into Mal's soft blue eyes and for the first time in years, she felt safe.

 

"His name was Daniel." 

 

She told Maleficent the entire story, starting with how she had met the stable boy and ending with how she was forced to marry the king. By the time she finished, the young queen had tears flowing down her face.

 

"I can see why you would want revenge," the blonde spoke as she brought her free hand over to wipe the tears away. Her other hand stayed on top of Regina's, hoping the small touch would provide some comfort to her.

 

After she finished, Regina felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Four years. That's how long it has been since Daniel's murder and this was the first time she had been allowed to talk about it.

 

"Thank you for listening." Regina gave Mal a watery smile as the dragon wiped the last of her tears away.

 

Maleficent gave the girl a smile of her one, "You're welcome." She squeezed Regina's hand before letting go to lean back in her seat. "Now, I believe it's time we continue with your lessons."

 

Regina groaned playfully as she and the blonde stood up, heading towards the staircase. 

 

The dragon could not help the laugh that escaped her at Regina's childish reaction. Her laughter grew as the brunette began giggling as well.

 

Regina was beautiful when she laughed. She looked amazing, adorable, and innocent when that breath-taking sound escaped her. Maleficent was mesmerized by the brunette...which is why she didn't notice the first step of the staircase.

 

The blonde let out a small yelp when she began to fall. She instinctively closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. However, less than a second later she felt herself landing in a pair of soft arms.

 

It was not until the dragon was in her arms that Regina had even realized that she unconsciously used her magic to poof herself a few steps in front of her.

 

For a moment the two women stayed frozen in shock, both staring into the other's eyes. Then, suddenly, Mal regained herself and shook her head to clear her thoughts as she stood up on her own. 

 

"Thank you," she spoke softly. "How did you do that so easily?"

 

"I...I'm not sure. I suppose I just didn't want to see you hurt," Regina ran her hand through her hair as a deep blush began to appear on her face.

 

Mal smiled at the adorable woman in front of her. "Well, it seems you have some potential after all," she winked at Regina causing the brunette to grin as her blush deepened.

 

The two spent the rest of the day practicing magic. By dusk, Regina had almost mastered her teleporting thanks to her earlier reflexes. She was very proud of herself, to say the least, it was the fastest she had ever conquered a magic lesson.

 

Maleficent was proud of herself as well. She was very glad that she had agreed to take on Regina as her student. The younger woman was truly gifted, she simply needed the right amount of motivation and praise to bring out her full potential. And the dragon found herself happy to provide that for her.

 

Unfortunately, it came time for Regina to leave. She had to get back to the palace before the king was due to arrive back the next day.

 

"Couldn't I wait until tomorrow morning and poof myself back?" Regina asked. She was reluctant to leave the fortress that she had quickly come to think of as more of a home than anywhere else.

 

"I wouldn't advise it, dear. You have accomplished so much today, but I still think you should continue to practice for a few days before trying to poof long distances. Just to be safe."

 

"I understand," Regina said as she and the blonde stopped in front of the door. "Thank you for your time today, Maleficent."

 

"You're very welcome. When do you think you'll be able to come back?" Mal asked while hoping she did not sound too eager.

 

"Hopefully, sometime next week. The king is due to meet with rulers from another kingdom then," the brunette looked down briefly and asked, "Would that be acceptable to you?" 

 

"Yes, I believe it will," the dragon gave her a soft smile.

 

"Then I will see you then." Regina bowed her head before reaching for the door.

 

The blonde quickly grabbed the woman by her hand, "Wait a moment Regina."

 

Regina turned back and waited with a curious expression.

 

Maleficent held out her free hand and instantly the necklace from earlier appeared in it.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that," Regina reached out for it. "I'll fix it before I go."

 

"No, that's not it." Mal's said before the brunette could take the jewelry. She then made the necklace disappear in a small cloud of black smoke and reappear around Regina's neck, completely fixed, "I want you to have it."

 

"Why?" Regina asked wide eyed once again.

 

"To remind you of me," Mal tried to shrug nonchalantly, "of what your magic can do while you're away from the fortress." She felt a light blush appear on her face, she hoped the room was dark enough to hide it, "Also, I think the gem compliments you quite well Poppet."

 

"Poppet?" Regina's eyes lit up and a small smile came to her face at the new name.

 

This time it was the dragon's eyes that widened. Not realizing she had said the name out loud caused her blush to deepen. 

 

She had actually been referring to the brunette as "Poppet" in her head since she almost fall earlier that day. The term simply came to her and she thought it fit the younger woman. The name was as cute as Regina herself was.

 

She cleared her throat in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment, "You are my student Regina, I can call you whatever I wish," she said in a forced stern voice.

 

Despite the tone, her mentor had used Regina's smile grew. She loved the sound of the name and the way the blonde said it, it made her feel special. 

 

"Thank you Maleficent," she spoke softly.

 

A small moment of silence passed before the blonde spoke up again, "Mal."

 

"What?"

 

"The people who knew me in my youth, my friends, they called me Mal. You may as well if you wish," she said simply.

 

"Friends? Is...is that what we are?"

 

Mal tried and failed, to keep the grin off her face at Regina's innocent, almost childlike voice, "Would that be acceptable to you?" she smirked at her own wording.

 

Regina eagerly nodded, making the blonde chuckle.

 

"Then yes Regina, I believe we are."

 

_ “Friends _ ,” the queen thought. That was a word she had used very rarely in her life. The knowledge that this incredible woman in front of her thought of her as more than her student made her feel, well, as good as she felt the day she met Daniel.

 

As that thought ran through her mind, Regina, impulsively, threw her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Mal," she whispered in her ear.

 

Maleficent instinctively, wrapped her own arms around the shorter woman, savoring the feel of the embrace, "You're welcome Poppet."

 

When the two separated several moments later, they finally said their goodbyes for the night. Mal watched as Regina mounted the stallion she had tied to a tree in the shade and near a watering trough that morning. She hoped that the evening's events would lead to the two of them becoming quite close in the near future.

 

Regina looked back at the blonde while grasping her new necklace with one hand and waved goodbye with the other. When she received a wave in return, she grabbed the reins and started off on a small gallop, a bright smile still on her face.


	2. My Cariño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my Spanish speaking readers told me I was spelling Mal's nickname wrong so I made sure to correct it in this story, and in my others. Thank you for those who brought that to my attention.

Nearly six months had passed since Regina had become Maleficent's  student and the brunette found herself spending every moment she could with the dragon. The fortress was the only place she ever felt herself relax. She would now transport herself to the fortress whenever she knew neither the king or Snow would not notice her absence, not just when they were out of the palace. 

 

This, of course, meant their friendship had been growing as well. Mal found herself unwinding more and more while in the younger woman's presence. The blonde was thanking every deity she could think of that she did not throw Regina out that first day they met. The young queen made her happier than she had been in decades perhaps even centuries.

 

To say that they had been looking forward to the next few weeks would be an understatement. The king was to visit another distant kingdom and was not due back for two months and since it was such a long trip he had decided to take his daughter with him. With a memory potion to use on the servants when she got back, Regina was free to spend all that time with Mal without anyone wondering of her whereabouts.

 

For the first few days of Regina's stay, the two had continued with magic lessons for the majority of the day, only to relax and get to know one another better for the rest of it. On day five, however, things started to change.

 

"Poppet?" Maleficent asked Regina when they had finished with their breakfast.

 

"Yes, Mal?"

 

"Would you mind if we skipped your magic lessons today?"

 

Regina's brows rose, normally it was her who wanted to shorten or skip her teachings. But she was quick to smile and nod, "What shall we do instead?"

 

"There is actually something I would like to show you. It's a bit of a journey from the fortress and I think we could both use some fresh air, but..." she trailed off as her gaze drifted downward, looking a little nervous all of a sudden. 

 

"But what?"

 

"I must warn you that you may not like it. I just want you to know that if you feel like you want to return all you have to do is tell me and I will bring you back at once."

 

Regina looked skeptical. They practiced dark magic regularly, what could be so bad that it would make Mal nervous to show her? But she did trust her, so Regina nodded as she stood up. "I trust you," she said with a smile

 

They were only three simple words, yet they meant so much to Maleficent. The dragon rose from her seat and led Regina to the large open window in the dining room.

 

"Would...would you like to fly with me, Poppet?" Mal asked in a soft voice.

 

The brunette eyes widened as a smile appeared on her face, "You mean in your other form?"

"Yes," the blonde said as she nervously looked away, "I...I have never permitted anyone to fly with me before, but you, Regina, I trust you enough to share that with you. That is if you would like?" she looked back at the queen when she heard a giggle.

 

"Yes! Of course, I would love to fly with you Mal!" Regina caught herself then, suddenly embarrassed over her enthusiasm. "I mean, yes that would be nice," she spoke significantly calmer.

 

Maleficent laughed as Regina's adorableness, as well as the blush that had appeared on her face. Absentmindedly, she reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. 

 

Their eyes connected and for a moment neither moved, too lost in the other gaze. Then, suddenly Mal shook her head to clear it, "Shall we?" she gestured to the window.

 

"Yes," Regina said still slightly mesmerized by the older woman.

 

Mal stepped up to the open window and summoned her magic. Within seconds the tall blonde was replaced by a large purplish black dragon flying next to the window.

 

Regina stood amazed at the sight before her. She had never before seen such a transformation. It struck her that she had also, never before seen such a beast that looked so fierce yet so calm and docile at the same time. 

 

She grinned when Mal gestured with her large head. Quickly, she moved to sit on her friends back. Soon, Maleficent flapped her impressive wings and took them higher into the sky, flying them over the fortress and the property surrounding it. 

 

They flew for several minutes before, Maleficent landed in front of a small building on the edge of a lush meadow. 

 

As Regina slid off her back she returned to her human form and turned towards the brunette only to find her standing on slightly wobbly legs with a hand over her stomach. 

 

"What's wrong?" she reached out her hand to the brunette's shoulder to steady her.

 

"As amazing as that was, I think I prefer land travel. Sorry," Regina said hoping the older woman would not be offended.

 

Her fears disappeared when Mal smiled at her, "Don't apologize Regina. I know it's not for everyone. We'll magic ourselves back when we're ready to return."

 

The queen gave a grateful smile, "Thank you." She then steadied herself. "So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

 

"This way."

 

Maleficent walked the short distance to the entrance of the small structure, some sort of barn from the looks of it, with Regina following close behind.

 

As the blonde placed her hand on the door she turned around, "Remember what I said. If you want to leave all you have to do it say so."

 

The uncertain look on Mal's face raised Regina's curiosity, yet she simply nodded, encouraging her mentor to lead her inside.

 

The wooden door creaked open as the two women walked in. As soon as she saw what was in the barn Regina gasped in shock, "They're magnificent! Where did they come from?"

 

Before Maleficent could open her mouth Regina was already across the small room to great the barns occupants, two large unicorns. One gray and the other chestnut colored, both had black manes along with horns that were milky white.

 

The younger woman beamed at the creatures in front of her as she allowed both of them to sniff her offered hands before petting them.

 

At the sight of the brunette's reaction, Mal instantly became more relaxed. She walked up to stand behind Regina before finally answering her question. 

 

"I saw them in a field not too far from here when I was out flying last week. They were both bleeding from injuries caused, I presume, by whatever fool owned them. I brought them here and healed them. I...I thought you might enjoy meeting them."

 

"They are both incredible," Regina whispered, still mesmerized by the unicorns. After a few moments she finally turned back to the blonde, "Why on Earth would you think I would not enjoy this?" she asked with a large smile still on her face.

 

"I...," Mal felt a wave of shyness wash over her as she looked down. She was unsure how to express her fears, "I thought that if you wanted...we could possibly make this into a stable for them. We could care for them together."

 

With that, any confusion Regina had instantly washed away, she understood exactly what Mal meant. She wanted to make the brunette happy yet, did not want to feel as though she was trying to replace Daniel or her memories of the stable boy.

 

With one more stroke to each unicorns nose, Regina went to stand in front of Maleficent. She looked up at her with a small smile that grew larger when she saw the pink hue of Mal's cheeks. The blonde was more adorable than she would ever willingly admit.

 

"I think that would be perfect Mal," she spoke while reaching out to grab the dragon's hand to hold it tightly within her own.

 

The blonde immediately let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. It was strange for her to feel this much happiness from one simple sentence, but it was pleasing nonetheless.

 

While still holding the older woman's hand, Regina led Mal back over to the creatures, "Do you think we could take them out for a ride? They appear tame enough."

 

Maleficent was actually surprised by the offer. She had never ridden a unicorn or a horse for that matter. Why ride when one can fly? She had no problem in caring for the animals, yet she never thought the brunette would want her to ride one of them.

 

"I prefer to travel my own way, Regina. But please, don't let that stop you from enjoying yourself."

 

"You've never ridden before have you?" 

 

"No. I've always either flown or used my magic to get to where I needed to be."

 

"Well, you could at least try it once." Regina got a smug look on her face, "Besides, I just tried flying for you, now you can try riding for me."

 

Mal huffed at the younger woman's boldness, she defiantly was not as shy or uncertain as she was when they first met. "I don't know the first thing about riding," she confessed.

 

"Then I'll teach you," Regina squeezed Mal's hand. "Please, Mal? For me?" she asked, eyes bright and pleading.

 

Never before had a single look made Mal feel so powerless. She rolled her eyes defeatedly then nodded in acceptance. 

 

Regina smiled as she pulled her into a brief, yet still cherished embrace. She then used her magic to make saddles and reins appear on the unicorns. The smile never left her face as she led the animals and Mal out of the barn.

 

"Let him sniff you first and pet him gently, just to assure him that you won't hurt him," Regina said while demonstrating on the chestnut colored creature.

 

Tentatively, Maleficent mimicked her student and did the same to the gray one. She was pleased to see both animals give off a very calming glow from their horns, signaling that they trusted the women. 

 

The two then used their magic to transform their outfits into ones more fit for riding before Regina helped Mal to straddle her unicorn. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when the older woman stumbled and fell out of the stirrup and into her arms. 

 

Eventually, both of them had mounted the magical creatures and started on a slow trot around the large meadow and the stream that ran next to it.

 

Slowly, Maleficent found herself relaxing into the ride. Both Regina and the unicorn had been patient with her so far, allowing her to adjust to the new experience. 

 

As soon as the dragon got the hang of riding the two picked up the pace until they were in a full gallop, laughing as they rode side by side. In that moment the blonde felt years younger and incredibly light. She could not remember ever having such an enjoyable time, and she knew that it would not have been nearly as delightful if Regina had not been by her side.

 

The two had completely lost track of time. It was not until the sky began to turn to dusk that they finally brought the unicorns, now named Thorn and Thunder, back to their new home. Maleficent used her magic to supply the creatures with enough food and water to last the night. She promised Regina they would move the barn/stable closer to the fortress the next day so that they would not have to travel as far. She also promised the brunette that they would fix up a stall for the brunettes beloved Rocinante.

 

Soon after the two poofed had themselves back to the fortress, they had sat down to a long dinner, both starving after their long day. 

 

After they had finished the blonde did something she never thought she would do when she first met Regina, she invited her to her bed chambers for a drink. Of course, the younger woman eagerly agreed.

 

The two soon found themselves sitting in front of Mal's large fireplace, which Regina lit with the blonde praising her for how good she had gotten with her fire magic. They each sat on opposite ends of the couch with their legs curled under them and facing each other.

 

"You did very well for your first time riding," Regina said while taking a sip of the wine the blonde had just handed her.

 

"Thank you Poppet. I was actually surprised by how much I liked it. Perhaps we can go out with them again tomorrow after we move the stable closer to here?"

 

"I would love to," Regina then bit her lip. "It will give me another chance to watch you," she spoke in a soft, shy voice.

 

Maleficent raised her brow, "What do you mean?"

 

"The way you looked while riding Thorn today, you were so...carefree," the younger woman smiled up at the dragon. "It was like every single weight had been lifted like all your walls came down. And the way you smiled through it all....you were adorable, Mal.

 

"I am not adorable."

 

"Tell that to the blush on your face," Regina teased and then giggled at the blonde's scowl.

 

At the sound of the brunette's giggle, Mal allowed her scowl to turn to a small grin despite her attempt not to. She stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke softly, "I would not have had such an amazing time today if it weren't for you, Regina. You are the only one who has ever made feel so alive."

 

"And you," Regina stood up only to sit down closer to the blonde, "are the only one who makes me feel safe."

 

"You feel safe with a winged beast?" Mal scoffed disbelievingly as she looked away.

 

Regina took both hers and Mal's wine glasses and sat them down on the table in front of them. She then placed a warm palm on Maleficent's arm, prompting the blonde to look at her.

 

"I feel safe with the woman who makes me feel good about myself. A woman who's touch doesn't make me cringe. A woman who makes me feel things I haven't felt since Daniel...A woman who makes my heart beat faster."

 

Their eyes were locked the entire time Regina spoke and by the time she finished Mal's blue orbs began to water.

 

"You really mean that?"

 

"With every fiber of my being," Regina brought her hand up to caress the dragon's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

 

Slowly, Maleficent swallowed and found the courage to do what she had wanted to do for months. She leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on the younger woman's lips. Regina responded immediately and the two wrapped their arms around the other, pulling them closer together.

 

When they finally pull back Regina's face is bright red, not even Daniel had ever kissed her like that.

 

Mal smiled and ran her hand through Regina's dark hair, "Apparently, I am not the only one who blushes adorably, but then I already knew that." She winked.

 

Regina sighed out a small laugh. She knew she blushed more than Maleficent. 

 

She leaned in and pressed her forehead to the blonde's. "Only for you Sweetheart," she said lovingly.

 

The dragon leaned back slightly as her nose wrinkled at the name.

 

"What's wrong? You call me 'Poppet'."

 

"Yes, but that does not mean I am truly comfortable being called something so...cute."

 

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. She should have known Mal would not have gone for that. "What if I called you 'my cariño'? It's in a language my father taught me when I was younger, but it means the same thing," she paused when she saw the blonde was thinking it over. "It would really mean a lot to me, knowing that...that I'm special enough to you to be able to call you that."

 

Mal looked at Regina's large brown eyes and instantly gave in, "It does sound sexier," she squeezed the younger woman's waist. "But only if you keep giving me such tantalizing kisses as you did a moment ago."

 

Regina smirked, "I believe I can agree to that my cariño."

 

With that, the two brought their lips together once again, kissing passionately. A few minutes later Maleficent pulled out of the kiss. "Let me take you to bed Poppet," she whispered in the brunette's ear.

 

Regina thought she would feel hesitant to lay in bed with another after the king, but when those blue eyes looked into hers, she knew she could trust Mal with her body and her heart.

 

She nodded and then felt herself being pulled to her feet by the dragon who then took her into her arms bridal style. The brunette giggled slightly as she felt herself being carried to the blonde's bed.

 

That night would be the first of many, where both Maleficent and Regina would fall asleep, feeling more loved and safe than they had in their lives.


	3. Angel

They had only been together for a month and were still getting to know each other on an intimate level. Yet, as far as Regina was concerned the last month had been one of the best of her life. 

 

She trusted Emma more than anyone else in town. The brunette felt safe when she vented to Emma about the stress of both her job and her sister, she may have been beginning to love Zelena but she could only take so much of the redhead's mood changes due to her pregnancy. Regina knew she could say and feel whatever she wanted around the blonde and not have to apologize for it. She truly trusted Emma Swan. 

 

However, she still loathed showing any kind of weakness in front of people, even her new lover. So whenever something upset her she kept it to herself and dealt with it in her own ways. 

 

Which is why she had been acting like a total bitch to Emma, and everyone else, for the past few days.

 

Regina had been snapping at nearly everyone she came in contact with, whether they deserved it or not. Even when Henry had asked her for some extra money for a new backpack she sternly told him to bother her when she was in the middle of doing important work...she had been re-alphabetizing her file cabinets.

 

When the boy told his other mother about his mom snapping at him, she knew something was seriously wrong.

 

"Is it me?" Emma asked as she walked into Regina's office.

 

The mayor did not even look up from her paperwork. "I'm busy," she spoke curtly.

 

Emma went up to the desk and placed her hand over the form her lover was reading.

 

Regina looked up with a scowl, "What the Hell do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?"

 

She faltered slightly at the use of her more formal name, Regina had not called her that since they started dating. 

 

"Getting answers," she said as she stood straight with her eyes still locked on Regina's. "You've been distant the last three days. You've barely taken the time to eat or sleep. You spend nearly all your time here at the office and when you do go home you stay shut up in your study."

 

"My job is important. Unlike some other people, I can't afford to just sit on my ass, eating bear claws all day."

 

"Damn it, Regina, this isn't about work and you know it! Hell, you even snapped at our son this morning!"

 

That made the brunette flinch. She had been regretting her earlier words ever since they left her mouth. She may not have been as harsh with him as she had with other, but he still did not deserve her wrath.

 

Emma saw the look of regret that crossed Regina's face and took a breath to calm down, "Is it me? Is it us? Everything was going great and then all of a sudden you're treating me almost as bad as you did when I first came into town. What happened?"

 

Regina stayed silent as she looked back down to her desk and placed her head in her hands.

 

"Talk to me Regina, please. What's going on?"

 

The mayor rubbed her forehead, though still did not look up as she spoke, her voice softer than it had been in days, "Just leave it be Emma."

 

"No," the blonde grabbed a chair from Regina's table and brought it over to sit beside her lover, facing her. "If something's bothering you I want to know about it," she was met with more silence, "Has my idiocy been bugging you even more than usual lately or what?"

 

Normally, a joke like that would have made Regina laugh, but not this time.

 

A few moments passed before the brunette spoke. Her voice was so quiet that Emma would have missed it if she had not been sitting so close, "Perhaps we shouldn't be together."

 

Emma felt her heart drop at Regina's words, "What did I do?" she asked worriedly.

 

"You did nothing Emma," Regina finally turned to look at her lover. "I just feel like we aren't meant to be."

 

"Regina, we've barely been together four weeks and until a few days ago everything was fine. What changed?"

 

The mayor's gaze dropped once more, this time focusing on the slightly open drawer in front of her. Inside, was exactly what had put doubts of their relationship in her head. She honestly just wanted to grab it and show it to Emma to tell her everything, but then those words she had read went through her head again.

 

Within seconds her mask slipped back into place, it was her biggest self-defense system. Her eyes narrowed slightly and the mouth turned into a cold frown and then look directly at Emma.

 

"It was a mistake to ever start this relationship, Miss Swan. A lack of judgment on my part. We are much too different for this to work. From now on we will continue to be co-parents to our son, but otherwise, our relationship is over."

 

Emma looked at her with disbelief, "So that's it? Just like that? Are we not even gonna be friends anymore?"

 

"As I said we are too different. No kind of relationship would last between us."

 

Regina could see that Emma was about to argue. She knew what she had to do. She had to push her away to save them both from future heartbreak. So she said the one thing she knew would get the job done, "We both know relationships aren't your thing anyway, Emma. If I recall correctly, your last serious relationship ended with you in handcuffs did it not?"

 

While her face remained cold, Regina's stomach twisted as she spoke. It only worsened when she saw Emma's body freeze at the mention of Neal.

 

The blonde's eyes began to mist. She may have known now why Neal had set her up to be arrested, however, that did not erase the sting she felt of being abandoned in prison.

 

A tear slipped down Emma's cheek as she looked at Regina's emotionless face. "Fuck you, Regina," she said in a stern voice.

 

Regina flinched at Emma's words, but the sheriff did not notice since she already stood up and turned to leave. She stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. The sound causing the mayor to flinch once more, her eyes scrunching shut.

 

The mayor folded her hands on the desk and laid her head on top of them, as the tears began to flow. Emma was the best thing that had happened to her since Maleficent, and now she had just destroyed what they had. Yet, in her mind, she thought she had done the right thing. She had saved Emma from her, but even thinking that it still hurt like Hell.

 

Slowly, she straightened up as her sobs got louder and poofed herself to her vault, no longer caring about her work. She just wanted to be alone.

 

Little did she know, someone had been listening outside and heard the argument between her and Emma and watched the blonde storm out. They walked into the office after hearing the sobs, but only saw the last of the purple smoke from Regina's magic. With a sigh, they walked to the desk and sat in the mayor's chair, wondering what they should do, whose side they should take. Then they looked down into the open drawer and saw the letter with Regina's name on it. Curiosity getting the best of them, they opened the letter. As they read, they knew that this single sheet of paper was the cause of all the heartache.

 

_ My Queen, _

 

_ I know about you and our beloved sheriff. I've known you so long that I know how to read you. That look you have in your eyes when you look at her, I know exactly what it means. _

 

_ But, I must ask, why are you allowing her to waste her time with you? Are you truly that selfish? Nevermind, I know that you are. _

 

_ The only people who have loved you have suffered because of it, be it death, heartbreak, or imprisonment. _

 

_ What do you believe will become of Emma if she stays with you? She will only end up getting hurt, or worse if she continues this...this ludicrous relationship with you. _

 

_ Afterall, how could a demon like you, the Evil Queen, ever make the savior happy? _

DSQDSQDSQ

Regina sat hunched over in a ball on the bed in the hidden room in her vault. Her face wet and her eyes bloodshot with tears. She had no idea how long she had sat there, her only movement caused by her sobs. 

 

However, she immediately brought her head up when she heard someone enter the vault and call her name. It was a voice she would know anywhere.

 

Emma went through the underground room calling the mayor's name only to be met with silence. When the brunette was nowhere in sight, she knew she had to be hiding in the secret room. She and Henry were the only ones Regina had showed it to. They also knew that is was locked by blood magic and could not get in without Regina opening it for them.

 

"Regina," the blonde went to the disguised door and spoke softly, "I know you're in there. Let me in, please. We have to talk about what happened."

 

The brunette remained on the bed, she did not want Emma to see her so broken. She stayed silent, knowing her voice would crack if she tried to speak.

 

"Fine, then just listen," Emma felt a huge case a deja vu as she continued. "Henry overheard us arguing earlier."

 

Regina clenched her eyes shut and once again dropped her head down heavily onto her knees as more tears came. The last thing she wanted was to involve their son in this.

 

"Don't worry though, he's okay," the blonde assured her, knowing what Regina's reaction would be. "He was pretty upset...until he found the letter." Emma waited, hoping for any kind of response, yet she never got one.

 

Unknowingly to her, the mayor froze for a moment before slowly rising and going to stand by the door, listening closely. 

 

"He gave it to me to read. Regina, whoever wrote this damn thing is full of shit. I love you, Regina Mills. Now, please, open this door."

 

Hesitantly, Regina waved her hand and the door slowly opened.

 

"Thank you," Emma said as she stepped into the room. Her heart instantly breaking at the sight of the tear streaks on the brunette's cheeks. She gently enveloped the shorter woman in a hug, holding her tightly. "It's okay," she whispered softly into her ear.

 

Regina wanted nothing more than to stay in that embrace, but she still stepped back and crossed her arms. She felt more vulnerable in that moment than she would ever care to admit. 

 

"How..." she cleared her throat to, hopefully, strengthen her voice, "How do you know they're not right?"

 

"Because I know you, Regina. Yeah, you've done some horrible things, but so has nearly everyone else in this town. I used to be a thief, my parents stole a baby from its mother, Ruby ate her first love, Blue took Tink's wings and magic away just because she wanted to be friends with you. And this," she holds up the letter, "whoever wrote this to you is completely heartless. Not to mention how cowardly they are to not even sign their damn name." She had to take a deep breath so her anger over the letter would not get the best of her.

 

Emma reached out to tenderly take Regina's hand before leading her over to sit on the end of the bed. "Do you have any idea who wrote this thing anyway?" she asked softly.

 

Regina nodded slightly, "Sidney. I recognize his handwriting."

 

"Figures. He's always acted like a dick when it came to you."

 

"But, he's right Emma. Everyone who has loved me has suffered for it." Regina silently cursed herself when she heard her voice crack.

 

"You and Daniel were young and alone, with no one to help you. And you and Robin were just not meant to be, no matter what some stupid fairy dust said. If you were, he would have come back to you the minute he found out about Zelena.

 

"But, you and me? We're good for each other, Regina. We compliment each other. We truly love each other. That's proven by how much we fought for each other, how we defended each other. And we share a son who we both love with all of our beings." She squeezed Regina's hand, "If anything or anyone ever tries to take me from you, they are in for a total ass kicking."

 

Regina could not help the small smile that came to her lips.

 

"And," the blonde smirked, "I'm one of the few people who can put a true smile on that gorgeous face of yours."

 

Emma slid down so that she was kneeling in front of the mayor. She reached up to cup Regina's face with her free hand, making sure that she would be heard when she spoke, "I don't give a damn about what you've done in the past. You've proven time and time again that you're as much of a hero as anyone else in town. You are not a demon Regina Mills. You're an angel. My angel. And I love you.

 

Regina sniffed as tears started to form, "I love you too," she whispered as Emma stroked her tears away when they began to rush down her face again.

 

The blonde gave her a smile before leaning up to kiss Regina's forehead. The kiss made the brunette's tears come a bit faster. She slid off the bed and pushed Emma back enough so that she could sit in her lap.

 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so, so sorry," she mumbled into the blonde's neck.

 

The sheriff wrapped her arms around Regina and ran a hand through her hair, "It's okay. I promise it's okay. I know what it's like to have people put those kinds of thoughts in your head. None of this was your fault, Regina." 

 

"You...you really forgive me for saying such horrible things to you?" Regina looked up at Emma with pleading eyes.

 

"Yes Angel," she kissed her forehead again, "I do."

 

Regina could not help both the blush and the smile that came to her face at her the use of Emma's new name for her.

 

"But," the blonde spoke up again, "next time something like this happens, and I pray that it doesn't, come and talk to me about it. I know you don't like to talk about fears and insecurities. Neither do I. We both learned a long time ago to hide our emotions, but we need to talk in order for us to work. And I desperately want us to work, Regina." She leaned in to nuzzle the brunette's cheek, making her giggle.

 

"I promise, Emma." Regina said when the two made eye contact again, "I promise to work on talking to you. It felt like I was squeezing my own heart earlier. I don't want either of us to go through that again."

 

"We won't," Emma promised.

 

The two woman sat there and held each other for several minutes until the blonde patted Regina's hip, "We need to get out of here. Henry's waiting for us back home." She pulled both her and the mayor to their feet.

 

While they were not officially living together yet, Regina loved that Emma still thought of the mansion as her home. The thought made her smile, but it went away as a new thought came to her mind. "I'll have to apologize to him as well. You don't think that he'll...." she trailed off not able to finish to sentence.

 

"No, he won't hate you for this. Like I said he was upset, but he understood when he read that letter. Speaking of which...," she used her magic to destroy the letter she had left on the floor. 

 

She turned to her lover with a satisfied smile. Then reached to hold her around the waist before whispering in her eye, "We both love you, Angel. Nothing you do could ever chase us away."

 

Regina smiled brightly, "Are you going to keep calling me that?"

 

"Yes. Because I want to constantly remind you how special you are to me. You are my angel, Regina. And I am beyond thankful to have you in my life."

 

Regina leaned up to kiss Emma while bringing her hands up to wrap around her neck. As the kiss continued, Regina became determined to never let her go.


	4. Baby

Emma Swan had never really been one for romance. Her and Neal's idea of a romantic date involved robbing a convenience store and then breaking into a hotel room for the night. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of romance, she was just never too sure of how it worked. So for the majority of her life, she simply ignored it for the most part.

 

But, there was one thing that she had always kind of longed for, yet was too proud, and embarrassed, to ask for it. Eventually, she had ignored the need for so long that it almost faded away.

 

Almost.

 

Now that she was with Regina this...yearning had returned with twice as much force as before. And she, honestly, had no idea what to do with it.

 

The blonde was so deep in thought that she had not noticed that she was no longer the only person around.

 

"What's on your mind?" 

 

She jumped when she felt arms being wrapped around her from behind. Only to relax when she realized those arms belonged to her lover. 

 

"You scared me," Emma smiled as she turned her head to look at Regina who had placed her head on the sheriff's shoulder.

 

"Sorry. I called your name, but you didn't hear me. What were you thinking about?"

 

"How beautiful you are," Emma smirked smugly.

 

Regina raised a brow, "You came all the way down to the lake just to think of me?"

 

Emma turned her head back towards the water and avoided the question, "How'd you know I was here?"

 

"I ran into Archie and Pongo outside my office and he mentioned that they saw you here. Now answer the question," the mayor straightened up to try to get a better look at the blonde.

 

Emma sighed, "It's nothing Regina. I'm fine, promise."

 

Regina placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek before whispering softly in her ear, "I thought we both agreed to always talk about our feelings."

 

A look of guilt swept across the sheriff's face. She bit her lip and stayed silent.

 

"Come on Emma. I know something has been troubling you the past few days. Hell, even Zelena noticed that something was wrong," Regina paused as her lover raised a brow, "She asked me this morning if you were okay. She thought you looked a little uneasy when she saw us yesterday. Talk to me Emma, please."

 

Emma let out a deep sigh and turned in Regina's arms. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead before speaking, "Something has been on my mind lately and I will talk to you about it Angel. Just...not right now."

 

"Why?"

 

The blonde licked her lips, trying to think of the best way to say it, "I...I think I just need a little more time to gather my thoughts. Honestly, it's a bit...embarrassing," Emma cast her gaze away from Regina's when she felt her own cheeks heat up. "I want to try to handle it in the least humiliating way possible."

 

"Emma," Regina put her hand on Emma's face to guide their eyes together once more, "I would never judge you on anything, or laugh at you, for that matter. Especially, if it's about how you feel. And nothing you say would ever go beyond me. You can trust me."

 

"I do trust you, Regina. That's not the problem. I know you would never make me feel ashamed, but still...it's not something I ever had to talk about before. So, give me some time to prepare?"

 

"Fine," the mayor said with a sigh. "But, only if you promise it's not something dangerous or harmful to you."

 

Emma grinned and shook her head, "I promise, it's nothing like that." She pressed her lips to the brunette's kissing her deeply.

 

When they pulled back, Regina caressed Emma's cheek. "Should I leave you alone for a little while?" she asked unsurely.

 

Emma answered by turning sideways and offering her arm to the mayor. "Take a walk with me?"

 

Regina smiled widely as she looped their arms together. She leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder as they began a quiet, peaceful walk around the lake.

 

DSQDSQDSQ

 

The next morning Regina walked into her office expecting a slow day. There were no meetings scheduled and all the budget plans for the upcoming months were nearly complete. She would still have to spend a few hours processing paperwork and deciding on whether to fund the ideas for new park expansions or for the new after-school event that Snow had proposed. So naturally, she expected that day to be rather uneventful. 

 

Which was why she was a little surprised when she approached her desk to find a small, unknown, book laying on top. 

 

From the tiny lock on the side, it was obviously a journal, but she had no idea where it had come from. It seemed rather worn, showing its age and usage. The cover was a simple red color with a black border. On the front written in sharpie were the words, "Cheap Therapy." 

 

When she read those words a small, yet still confused smile came to her face. She would know Emma's scrawled writing anywhere. 

 

She reached for the book as she sat at her desk. That's when she saw the small key that was lying beneath it along with a note with her name written on it. She picked it up and began to read.

 

_ "I know this is kinda weird and maybe even a bit pathetic, but I think this is the least mortifying way to explain what's been going on in my head. 27, 45, 60. Those are the pages you need to read." _ A small heart had been drawn at the end of the note.

 

Regina's first instinct was actually to call Emma and say nothing she could do would ever be pathetic, however, she decided to save that for later.

 

She sat back in her seat and crossed her legs as she began to flip through the pages. From the dates at the tops of the pages, it was obvious that the journal was not part of a daily ritual. Emma must have used it only to write about the days that were truly important or troubling. Most of them only had a paragraph or two written on them, though she did not read any of them of course. 

 

Even with Emma's permission, it felt truly invasive to be reading her girlfriend's diary. Regina bit her lip as she found the first passage that the blonde wanted her to read, noticing that it's longer than some of the others and that it was dated to when Emma was a young teenager. With a deep breath, Regina began to read.

 

_ Dear C.T. _

 

_ This place isn't as bad as some of the other homes I've been in. The parents are okay, they seem to actually care a bit more than others do. And at least here they're not as many of us kids so I have more privacy. I also get a chance to get to know some of them more. _

 

_ Jenny is 16 and is way nicer than some of the other foster sisters I've had. She asks if I want to hang out and even if I need help with school.  _

 

_ But she also likes to talk...a lot.  _

 

_ Lately, she's been raving about this new boyfriend of hers. From what she says he treats her good. Apparently, the last one tried to get her on drugs. _

 

_ Anyway, Jenny gets all smiley and girly when talking about him, especially when she mentions that he calls her "Honey Bee." I asked her why that was such a big deal. I thought it was kinda stupid, honestly.  _

 

_ She said it made her feel special, loved, and even safe. I really don't understand how a weird name can make someone feel that way, especially for us who've lived in the system their whole life.  _

 

_ But, I kinda hope that one day I will understand it. It must be incredible to feel that way, to know you are truly loved by someone like that.  _

 

_ I want to understand it, but I doubt I ever will. _

 

When Regina finished the last of the first passage she had to wipe the tear from her cheek. Emma hardly ever talked about her childhood, and when she did she never let on to just how lonely it was most of the time. She wished she could go back in time and tell that little girl that she would be loved unconditionally one day.

 

As her eyes dried she flipped to the next page she was meant to read. It was dated about a year and a half before Henry was born when Emma and Neal were together.

 

_ Dear C.T. _

 

_ So, I've been with Neal for like three months now. I know I wrote about the day we met, but now I know him so much better. _

 

_ He's funny, sweet, adventurous, and even pretty smart. Neal is the first person I've ever met that understands me and doesn't judge me 'cause of how I grew up. He always watches my back too, which kinda makes me feel like I'm actually worth protecting. _

 

_ Yet, there's one thing I still want from him.  _

 

_ He calls me "honey," and "darling," and crap like that. You know, the generic stuff. But, he hasn't really given me a name. _

 

_ I think I'm starting to get what my old foster sister told me once. That having a special name means there's someone that loves you and makes you feel safe and special.  _

 

_ Neal, he makes me feel like that, he really does, but I can't help but think how much better it would feel if he gave me a special name that only he would call me.  _

 

_ I'll love him even if that name never comes through. Neal's thoughtful, but he doesn't strike me as a guy that senses those kinda things in their girlfriend. And there's no way in Hell I'm gonna ask him 'cause, A: way too embarrassing and B: it really wouldn't mean as much unless he thinks of it on his own. _

 

Regina understood what Emma meant perfectly. She used to be elated every time Maleficent had called her "Poppet" and now that Emma had begun calling her "Angel" she got to experience that feeling all over again. _ "That's what's been bothering her,"  _ she thought to herself,  _ "she wants to be called something special. Damn it, Regina! Why didn't you tell her that you've already come up with one?"  _

 

She took a deep sigh, now knowing that she could have saved Emma a few days worth of mental anguish if she would have simply talked to her about the name she had been using in her head.

 

When she turned to the last passage Emma told her to read. Not only did she see that it was the latest entry but also it was from the day after the blonde had started calling her "Angel."

 

_ Dear C.T. _

 

_ She's my angel. I honestly have no idea why that name didn't come to me sooner, it fits her so well.  _

 

_ Regina spent so long in the darkness, but now she thrives in the light. I know there is absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for me, or Henry, or anyone else in our family. She truly is an angel. _

 

_ I love her so damn much. After Neal, I never thought I would say that about someone else, but Regina...she's honestly changed me in so many ways and they're all for the better. _

 

_ I really hope she thinks of a name for me soon. Hell, I wouldn't even care if it was creative or not. As long as Regina calls me it I'd be happy. _

 

_ Actually, I do know what I would like her to call me, I thought of it not long after we got together. It's corny, and cliché, and yes kinda generic, however, I would still love to hear it from her lips.  _

 

_ When I saw her yesterday in the vault after I told her just how special she was, the way she looked at me...I almost can't describe it. It was like I was the center of her whole world. Like I was this precious thing to always hold on to and never let go. _

 

_ I want to talk to her about it, but I just don't have the guts to. I don't honestly think she would judge me for thinking that I need a new name to feel special or important. Yet, I'm still just so damn far out of my element here though.  _

 

_ Even if I did talk to her about it I would have no freaking clue how I would start. It's not like I was ever actually encouraged to talk about these kind of thoughts to others. Now it's still just so freaking awkward to bring that stuff up. _

 

_ I know Regina loves me and thinks I'm special...even if I don't see it. I just really hope she comes up with a name for me as well. Just so I can finally say that someone thought enough to give me one. But, even if she doesn't, there is no doubt in my mind that Regina Mills is the one for me. _

 

By the time she finished reading Emma's words, Regina had a soft smile on her face. She closed the journal with a sigh. At least now she knew why Emma had been acting so odd, she was very relieved to know it was nothing more serious.

 

Nothing about what she read truly surprised her. Afterall, Emma was Emma. She does not talk about her own wants or needs. Her heart pangs knowing the reason why. The blonde simply learned from an early age not to ask for things, knowing she would never get them.

 

Regina looked up at the clock. Not even an hour had passed since she entered her office, not that it truly mattered. 

 

She knew that if she did not stay to get her work done that the next day would be fully packed, but she did not care. She had to talk to Emma.

 

Taking a moment to make sure her phone was in her bag and also to grab the journal, Regina left her office in a puff of purple smoke.

 

DSQDSQDSQ

 

Emma sat at her desk in the sheriff's station, nervously tapping her legs. Ever since she left her journal on her lover's desk she had been thinking of what Regina will say when she read it.

 

She hated leaving it out in the open anyway, but she trusted Regina to take care of it. She just was not sure what she would think about it.

 

_ "Will she think it's silly? Or weird? Or childish?"  _ Logically, she knew Regina would be understanding, yet her emotions were going haywire with being so far out of her comfort zone.

 

The blonde was so on edge that she nearly jumped out of her seat when Regina poofed beside her. "Seriously, Regina, you have got to quit sneaking up on me like that," she said with a sigh and a hand on her chest.

 

Regina smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss the sheriff on her head, "Sorry," Then she went around the desk to grab a chair before going back to sit beside Emma.

 

"So," the brunette started, "do you want to talk about this?" She held up the journal.

 

Emma tried to shrug nonchalantly, her nerves were getting the better of her. "It's not really that important. I just didn't want you to worry," she looked back down at her desk to avoid the mayor's eyes.

 

"It is important," Regina insisted. "Emma I want you to know that you can talk about anything with me and I'll never ever judge you. I'll never say that what you're feeling or thinking is ridiculous or not worth my time," her voice softened suddenly, "like I imagine others have told you."

 

The blonde stayed still for a moment before giving a slight nod. "You don't think it's...I don't know, stupid or childish then?" she asked still looking down with a soft blush on her cheeks.

 

"There is never anything stupid or childish about wanting to feel special Emma," Regina reached over to cup Emma's chin to turn her to face her. "And that's exactly what you are to me," she gave the blonde a grin before giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

 

When she pulled back Emma was relieved to see true understanding on Regina's face. She gave her a small smile of her own, "Sorry I kinda shut myself off these past couple days. I know we said we'd talk about this kinda stuff. I guess I'm still getting used to someone caring about me so much, still learning about how it works."

 

"Well, I'll gladly show you just how cared for you are any time you need," she caressed Emma's cheek, making the blonde's smile widen. "In fact, I actually have already thought of a name I would like to call you." 

 

Regina had to fight to hold back a giggle at the look that suddenly came to the sheriff's face. Emma's eyes bulged with confusion and astonishment right before her jaw dropped and then curved into the largest and most adorable grin the brunette had ever seen. She then brought her hand down to hold the blonde's.

 

"You have?!" Emma asked excitedly. She tried to calm down a bit after seeing Regina nod, but her grin remained, "Why haven't you used it yet?"

 

Now Regina was the one to shrug while looking sheepish, "I don't know. I mean, I think the name suits you, but I worry it's still too...plain, I suppose. I was once with someone and called them my sweetheart. They loved when I called them that, yet I always wondered if it was enough, or if they deserved something more unique." She left out the specific details, knowing the blonde would assume she was talking about Daniel. Now was not the time to be bringing up past, unknown lovers.

 

"I'm sure it was, enough, I mean," Emma was practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation. Despite the blush on her face deepening, she was not able to hide her enthusiasm at finally having this happening to her. "So what was the name you thought of for me? Tell me, Regina, please?"

 

Regina bit her lip, still wondering if what she was about to show her would be enough for her lover. She placed the journal on the desk before reaching into her bag for her phone. Quickly, she brought up Emma's contact information and then turned the phone around to show her the screen.

 

Right underneath Emma's picture was the word "Baby."

 

As soon as she read that word, Emma's green eyes began to water. She placed her free hand over her mouth as the first tears started to flow.

 

Regina felt her stomach clench, thinking she had seriously screwed up. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of a better name. "Emma?" she said quietly while placing her phone down to place her hand on the sheriff's thigh, "If you hate it that much I can change..."

 

She was suddenly cut off by quickly wrapping placing both her palms on Regina's face as she leaned in to kiss her lover passionately. At first, Regina was too shocked to move, then after a moment, she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as she returned the kiss, both of them becoming lost in it.

 

"You're incredible," Emma said after she pulled away with tears still pouring down her cheeks.

 

"What?" she asked still confused.

 

"You're incredible, Angel," Emma spoke softly. "That...that was the name I want you to call me. I know it's normal and cheesy and chiqué, but...but."

 

"But it's perfect for you," the mayor smiled while wiping the sheriff tears away.

 

Emma nodded slowly, "It...it makes me feel loved."

 

Regina pulled Emma until she had shifted from her own chair to straddle the brunette's lap, each with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "You are loved, Emma. Not nearly enough people treated you the way that they should have. But, those days are over. I want you to know that you'll always be precious to me. I love you, Baby."

 

"Say it again? Please?" 

 

"I. Love. You. Baby," Regina gave her a soft kiss in between each word.

 

Emma let her head fall forward until her forehead pressed against Regina's. "I love you too, Angel."

 

They sat like that, holding each other, while occasionally giving the other lazy, sweet kisses. Both were so content that they lost complete track of time. When Regina finally thought to look at the time she saw that nearly two hours had passed.

 

She patted Emma's thigh, "Come on, Baby. Let's get home."

 

"What about work."

 

"Something's will always be more important than work and you are at the top of that list."

 

They both stood to leave the sheriff's office, their hands never letting the other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, this is the chapter that I'm the least confident about, story-wise. Tell me what y'all thought of it, please!


	5. Kitten

The past few weeks had been lovely for all three women. Since that first night together they had been spending every moment they could with each other.

 

Which was why Regina had woke up pouting. 

It was Friday morning. Henry had spent the night at Violet's and planned on spending the weekend there too, and both her lovers were scheduled to have the day off. In other words, everyone had a very nice relaxing day to look forward to...except her. Deadlines did not care if she would much rather be in her lovers arms all day.

It also did not help for her to think that it would be the first time that Emma and Maleficent would be spending the entire day alone. That was something she had actually dreaded since their relationship began. Regina was beyond scared that the two of them would not hit it off together, that they would decide that they could not be together. She hated the very idea of either walking out on their new relationship.

"Are you two sure you'll be alright today?" Regina turned around and asked just as she was about to head out the door.

The blondes look at her with amused smiles, both still wearing their night clothes.

"Yes, Poppet. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"She's right. We're looking forward to spending some time together, so no need to worry," Emma wrapped an arm around Mal's waist and leaned up to kiss her cheek for emphasis.

The kiss and the small giggle that escaped Mal's mouth made her feel a little more at ease about leaving. "Okay, if you say so. I went ahead and made breakfast for you both."

"You didn't have to do that," Emma went over and kissed Regina lovingly, "but thank you. Have a good day Angel."

"And again, don't worry your pretty little head about us Regina," Mal followed Emma and gave the brunette a kiss of her own. "We love you."

"I love you both too. I'll see you tonight," with nods from both blondes, Regina left the house with a small smile on her face, her fears still swirling in her head, but not as intense as before.

When the door closed Emma and Mal exchanged a kiss themselves before taking hold of each other's hands and walking into the kitchen. 

While they ate the healthy breakfast their lover made for them, Mal spoke up, "Is there anything you wish to do today?"

"Not really. I'm just happy to finally have a day off. I've had to chase that dalmatian five times this week," Emma said while rolling her eyes. 

"Yes, I know," the dragon giggled. She and Regina had heard the sheriff complain about that for days. 

"I kinda just want to spend the day doing nothing, to be honest."

"Oh. Nevermind then," Maleficent's voice conveyed her disappointment.

"What is it? Was there something that you wanted to do?"

"Well, yes, but it's nothing terribly important."

"No," Emma reached across the table to place a hand on Mal's wrist. "Tell me what it is you want to do. Please?" She playfully batted her eyes, making the dragon roll her eyes and smirk.

"If you're really interested, I was wondering if you would mind helping me with something."

"Oh?"

Mal nodded and cleared her throat, "Do you think you could help me pack up some of my things from my apartment."

Both Emma and Regina had told her that since she had been spending so much time in the mansion with them that she should move more of her belongings over, yet until now Mal had still been hesitant about doing so.

"Sounds good," Emma grinned. "Let's go get dressed."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked as the younger woman stood up. "I can do it by myself if you would rather stay home."

The sheriff walked around the table and kissed the dragon on the cheek. She found herself wanting to nuzzle into her, yet she restrained herself. 

Every now and then Emma loved to nuzzle into the cheek or neck of her lovers. Regina had always smiled and accepted it, Maleficent, however, would always stiffen up whenever she did it. The brunette had told her to give Mal more time to loosen up, that it was hard for her to relax with new people. That was something Emma could definitely relate to.

"Yes, I'm sure. Regina and I have already rearranged the closet and emptied a few drawers for you," she giggled when Mal's eyes widened slightly. "We kept hoping that you would take us up on our offer, so we wanted to prepare just in case."

Maleficent smiled shyly before standing to give Emma a gentle kiss before they both headed upstairs to dress.

 

DSQDSQDSQ

 

Once the pair arrived at the apartment that Mal shared with her daughter, they went to the older woman's small bedroom. The dragon used her magic to create a large suitcase before looking around to decide what to pack.

"What does Lily think of you spending most of your nights with us?" Emma asked as she sat on Mal's bed.

"She's happy for me. And although she hasn't said anything, I believe she prefers it. She likes having privacy and time by herself."

Emma easily heard the saddened tone of her lover's voice, "Hey," she said softly, "don't take it personally. Lily's always been a kinda private. When you grow up around the kind of people we did...the only time you find peace is when you're alone. That's a hard habit to break."

"You did," Mal said as she turned her back as she started pulling clothes out of her closet.

"Only because of Henry. He helped me feel comfortable around other people. I can't really explain it, but it was like with him around I knew there was at least one person who, I don't know, looked up to me, cared about me."

She paused and held out her hand to take the clothes from Mal's arms and began to fold them, "Then Regina helped me even more. When we started becoming friends, it was like someone finally understood me. It took me awhile, but now I know that I don't have to protect myself the way that I used to as a kid. Although, I do still enjoy some alone time once in awhile. Not because I don't trust others, but just because I did it for so long that I'm comfortable with it."

Maleficent stayed silent for a few moments, still shuffling through her closet. Then in a very quiet voice, she spoke, "Could you tell me about it?" she turned back around to meet Emma's eyes.

"About what?"

"How you and Lily grew up. She has told me a little bit about her childhood, but not much."

Emma stiffened for a moment. She hated talking about those days.

"Well..." Emma started off a sigh, "we didn't know each other for that long and it wasn't exactly the same since she had a permanent home to go back to and I didn't."

Mal knew what the younger woman was trying to say was that she was uncomfortable talking about her past. She tried and failed, to hide her disappointment as she looked downwards and took a quiet sigh. She did not want to push Emma into doing something she did not want to, however, she was also a mother who wanted answers. 

"She doesn't blame you, you know?" Emma spoke softly, hating how the light had faded slightly from Mal's blue eyes. 

"Yes, I suppose," Mal mumbled.

For a moment, Emma hesitated, watching as the older woman's shoulders sagged with the defeat. Then finally she sighed and ran her hands through her hair before starting to speak.

"When you're a runaway kid, nothing's ever easy. You worry about where to sleep or if you'll eat. You're cautious of everyone you meet, wondering what they want from you. You're constantly looking over your shoulder, hoping to never see the people who you know are looking for you and thinking about how worse your life will get once they do find you. Like how severe your punishment will be or if anyone will ever trust you after they find out you once lived on the street. You're constantly worried, afraid, anxious, and you have to keep all that emotion bottled up in order to survive, so you won't drive yourself insane. It's...it's just a really sucky life."

Many unpleasant memories flooded through the sheriff's mind as she spoke. When she finished she felt several tears running down her face.

Maleficent had tears in her eyes as well. She finally understood a little bit more about what both her daughter and her new lover had gone through during their childhoods. And it made her feel sick.

The dragon blinked back her tears as she abandoned the clothes in her hand to go over to sit beside Emma. She quickly wrapped her arms around her to rub her back softly. 

Emma found herself clinging to Mal as she sniffled back her tears. Once her eyes were dry once again, she nuzzled lovingly into her lover's neck without thinking only for her to stiffen up at the contact yet again. 

"Sorry," the younger woman mumbled sadly as she tried to pull away.

"No, I'm sorry Emma," Mal said as she tightened her grip and kissed her hair. "Thank you for telling me all of that. I know it was hard, but I am beyond appreciative."

Emma nodded before leaning back just enough to meet Mal's eyes. "Ummm," she said with her voice still thick, "I don't know if it's any consolation to you, but you should know. I'm pretty sure Lily's dad really did love and care about her."

Maleficent smiled sadly. She was grateful that at least someone watching out for her little girl, but it still hurt that she had not been there for her growing up. That pain, she knew, would never go away.

The dragon allowed her head to fall against the sheriff's before leaning in to kiss her. However, as quick as the kiss began it ended. Emma pulled back abruptly and cleared her throat.

"Um, am I doing this right?" she asked to change the subject.

Mal blinked before realizing that Emma was talking about the way she had folded the clothes into the suitcase.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said with a creased brow.

"Good," with that the younger woman went back to her task.

Slowly, Mal stood up and went back over to her closet. She handed Emma more of her clothes and her concern increased when her lover avoided her gaze.

Several minutes of uncomfortable silence pass until Maleficent had had enough, "Did...did I say something wrong?"

"No."

The lack of a real response only made her all the more worried, "Then what is it?"

Emma sighed, "It's just...," she said quietly as she turned toward her lover again. "Do you...Am I not...Nevermind it's nothing." She silently cursed herself for not finding the right words as she angrily turned back around.

"Emma, please talk to me. I...I know that we are still learning about one another, but I truly want this to work between the three of us. So please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it."

With a bite to her lip, the younger woman turned around and walked closer to Mal and reached her hand. "You didn't do anything Mal. My mind...my mind just goes to a dark place when I think of those days. I remember people thinking the worst about me and how I could never afford to trust others."

Emma finally met Mal's eyes once again, "Let me ask you something, and be honest?"

"Of course, darling."

"Do you hold any...hostility towards me? For what my parents did to Lily? Is that why you stiffen up when I rub my face against you?"

Blue eyes widened at the question, yet Mal quickly schooled her features and answered with sincerity. "When I first came back to Storybrooke, I wasn't exactly fond of you, Emma. My mind was clouded with thoughts of what your parents had done. That they now had their daughter while they stole mine before I could even hold her. And knowing that you were the reason they took her in the first place..."

Emma looked down, this is what she had been afraid of hearing. She was trying to hold back more of her tears when Mal spoke again.

"But, that was a long time ago Emma. You brought my daughter back to me and for that, I could not be more grateful."

The younger woman hesitantly, almost shyly, glanced up at Mal to see her smiling down at her.

Mal cupped Emma's cheek, "I no longer hold any anger towards you. I should never have in the first place. You had no control over it. And I'm also sorry for bringing up the bad memories, my love," she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I never meant to hurt you, Emma."

"Then..." Emma tried to keep her voice from cracking, "Then why do you stiffen up like that."

Mal took a deep breath and looked slightly sheepish as she began to explain, "I've never had anyone come into my life as quickly as you did Emma. With Regina, our relationship happened gradually. Ours happened overnight. I'm not used to anyone showing me such affection so easily. I'm trying to get used to it. Admittedly, it is easier when Poppet is with us. I honestly do enjoy it when you show such attention. I...I think it's completely adorable when you nuzzle against me as if you were a kitten." 

Mal felt a small tint of pink come to her cheeks but tried not to let her embarrassment show as she smiled, "I honestly, hate it when my body stiffens up when you do, but I  _ am  _ working on it, Emma or I'm trying to anyway."

Emma started to smirk when she saw the blush, yet she was still cautious as she asked, "You promise that's all it is?"

"Emma, I don't hold any anger towards Regina for trapping me in a cave for nearly 30 years. I certainly don't hold any anger towards you for what happened to Lily."

Finally, the sheriff smiled fully and leaned into the dragon hold. "Thank you, Maleficent. You have no idea how scared I was that a part of you hated me," she said softly.

"I don't hate any part of you Emma Swan. And for the record Regina and I will make sure that your life will be nothing like it used to be. You will always be with us," with that, she slipped both her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

The younger woman teared up yet again as she pulled away to lean her head against her lover's. "We should probably finish up here," she finally said.

Mal nodded in agreement but gave Emma one more quick kiss before turning back to her closet.

 

DSQDSQDSQ

 

Later on that evening, the women were cuddled up on the couch and waiting for Regina to get home. 

They had spent the rest of that morning putting most of Mal belongings away, then went on a walk around the park after lunch. Everyone in town was either at work or school so they were able to walk through the park hand in hand and to kiss whenever they felt like it. When they eventually made it back to the mansion they decided to finish up the day with a movie.

Emma leaned against Mal, relaxing into the feel of the dragon's hand running over her arm. 

"So," she looked up at the dragon, "do you think you can get used to my kitten nuzzles?" she asked with a playful smirk.

Mal chuckled as she looked down at her lover. "Yes," she kissed Emma's temple, "I believe I can."

Apparently, Emma decided to test Mal's commitment because a second later she was slowly nuzzling her face into the older woman's neck. She grinned when she heard Mal start to laugh at the feeling. Maybe it was because the dragon knew it was coming, or perhaps after their talk that morning she was opening herself up a little more. Emma had a good feeling that it was the latter.

When Emma pulled away and stayed quiet for a moment before meeting Mal's eyes. "You know, you and Regina are the only people I've told about my past. There's not that many that I trust enough to tell."

Mal tightened her hold, "Then I thank you for telling me. I'm honored that you trust me that much."

"It's more than trust," Emma said in a near whisper. "I love you Maleficent."

Mal could feel her heart swell at those words. It was the first time she had heard them from the other blonde's mouth. She rested her head against Emma's and lovingly said, "I love you too Kitten."

"Kitten?" Emma's eyes and smile both widened at the name.

The dragon shrugged, "Regina told me how much you enjoy it when she calls you "Baby." Personally, though, I like the name "Kitten," that is if you..."

She never finished her question since Emma pressed her lips fiercely against hers, giving her a passionate kiss.

"It's perfect," Emma said when she eventually pulled away. It made her feel amazing when Regina had given her a pet name, but now that Mal had given her another one...it felt so good she could not even describe it. 

Mal was quick to continue where they left off, however, and they quickly became lost in each other. They were so focused on their kiss that they never heard the door open.

Regina walked into her house in search of her lover's. When she spotted them, she leaned against the doorway of the living room and smiled at them. She felt such relief at seeing Emma and Maleficent cuddled up together, their love for each other obvious with how they kissed.

 

She had both Emma and Mal in her life and that definitely not going to change anytime soon. Regina grinned widely as she went to join her lovers on the couch.


	6. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for depression and body issues in this chapter

It had surprised Maleficent just how much she enjoyed living in Storybrooke.

 

She had always missed her old fortress and its surrounding property, however, this land had much to offer as well. Storybrooke had amazing views, a lush forest, a breath-taking beach, and of course it also housed her family.

 

Yet, there was one thing about her new home that she absolutely loathed...the cold.

 

For three to four months every year, Storybrooke, Maine would be hit by obnoxiously low temperatures. Many days throughout the winter people within the town would wake up to find a fresh layer of snow had fallen, and with it normally came icy roads and sidewalks.

 

She had seen children, including Henry, and even some adults become thrilled when the first days of winter appeared. All of them playing in the snow, while bundled up so that one could hardly see their faces. They would always be laughing, no matter how cold it got, and she would never understand that.

 

Maleficent had always hated the cold weather, even if she could not feel it the same as a normal human could. Her dragons fire that was within her kept her rather warm, so her teeth never chattered and she never became ill. However, the cold did affect her in other ways.

 

Storybrooke was currently into their first few weeks of winter. At first, Mal carried on as if it was any other time of year, but then she began feeling different. She had become quieter and more closed off, even from those closest to her. She could also feel her confidence draining by the day.

 

Dragons never did well in winter. Their scales would become duller and paler. Their fire, while still burning, would always weaken. Their movements would become more sluggish and clumsy. Even in her human form, Mal could feel her body respond to the cold.

 

This feeling was not new, of course, it lasted for several weeks every year like clockwork. She would feel herself growing more tired each day and with that tiredness came the unwillingness to speak, most of the time she would not speak unless she had to. She would also shiver every time she looked at herself, not because of the temperature, but because she did not believe she was as beautiful as she had been in previous months.

 

She absolutely loathed this time of year for making her feel this way. Logically, she knew that she looked the same that month as she had the month before. Yet, it was as if there was a voice in her mind screaming out about every little flaw she had.

 

Years ago, in the Enchanted Forest, she still felt the effects of winter, yet it was slightly easier to deal with. When the weather began to change she would simply stay in her fortress away from any other being. It was lonely, and the silence did little to help with her dark thoughts, yet she did not have to worry about others finding out about her weakness. That was until Regina came along.

 

Regina had noticed how the winter affected her lover the first year they were together. She understood what the dragon was going through to some degree. She had issues accepting her own body during her time with the king.

 

While she never addressed the problem head-on, she knew it would only make Mal shut down even more than she already had, the brunette would do what she could to help the blonde through those difficult weeks.

 

At first, Mal had turned her back to any comfort her lover offered but gradually gave into the younger girl's soothing presence.

 

Over time she would even find herself seeking Regina out when she began to feel the effects of the cold. Simply, knowing that she had Regina to curl up against and hold her would help her feel just a bit better. Even without the blonde saying so, Regina always seemed to know what to do and say to make her feel a little stronger. Her lover would lay soft kisses to her lips and then make sweet love to her, letting her know just how gorgeous she was through her brown eyes.

 

But this year was different. Mal had been attempting and failing, to be subtle while avoiding Regina small offers of comfort. The looks that the mayor would send her, however, told the dragon that she knew exactly what was going through her mind, though she never voiced it. She did not want her newest lover to know.

 

The three had first made love during the fall, so it was still rather new territory for the dragon. Just the idea of lying with both Regina and Emma would make her nervous, for reasons she could not quite describe.

 

And she the last thing she wants is for Emma to see her so vulnerable.

 

She had even taken to staying the nights at her own apartment with her daughter. Lily, thankfully, never felt the full effects of the winter like her mother, due to her not having access to her dragon form for the majority of her life. Maleficent would still use her magic to transport herself to the mansion during the day so that she could still feel close to both Regina and Emma, yet she stayed quiet and still kept to herself.

 

So now, Mal sat in the chaise lounge by the window of their bedroom, staring outside. As much as she hated how it felt, she had to admit that the snow was amazing to look at.

 

 _"If only I could feel as beautiful as the snow falling to the ground,"_ she thought sadly to herself.

 

"She'll understand if you tell her."

 

The sudden voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned quickly to find Regina standing in the doorway wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of Emma's shirts. She must have just changed after coming home.

 

"I didn't mean to scare you, my cariño," the brunette said softly with a small smile as she walked into the room. She sat down behind Mal and pulled the blonde into her arms.

 

Mal sat stiffly for a bit before she started to relax in Regina's strong arm.

 

"I hate talking," she mumbled.

 

Regina placed a soft kiss on the head laying on her shoulder, knowing what she meant. The brunette still remembered learning that Mal simply preferred to stay quiet during the winter, only speaking when it was necessary.

 

If she talked her voice would convey her self-consciousness, her weakness. Plus, during this time of year, she simply did not have the strength to open her mouth most days.

 

"I know," the mayor whispered, "and I won't talk to her about it until you do, but she knows something it wrong Mal. She thinks that it's her."

 

Mal turned her head to look at Regina with a scrunched brow.

 

"She asked me this morning if I knew why you seemed upset. She wanted to know if she had done something to make you start shying away," Regina's heart panged at remembering the look on Emma's face, the same look she had herself when she spent her first winter with Maleficent. She had thought the same as Emma had until she noticed that Mal was at her worst on the coldest of days.

 

Wordlessly, Mal slowly blinked. After so many years together, she knew Regina understand what she was asking. _"What did you tell her?"_

 

"I said that you don't like the winter," Regina shrugged. "She didn't like that I was being so vague, but I told her you'd talk when you felt ready."

 

Mal turned to the window once again, simply staring out at the snow.

 

"She loves you Mal. She won't judge you for feeling this way."

 

Still, the blonde stayed silent.

 

"I won't tell her about this, but Mal, I know how much better it makes you feel just to be held like this," she squeezed the dragon's waist. "I also know that it will never help you feel one hundred percent, but think how you would feel if you had both of us to lean on, both of us to hold you and keep your mind with us.

 

She nudged the blonde until she turned back to face her so that she could give her a small sweet kiss. Regina took the small smile Mal gave her in return as a small victory.

 

"And for the record," Regina looked directly into Mal's blue eyes, "you will always be breath-taking to us Maleficent."

 

The look in her eyes said that she did not agree with what her lover had said. However, she still closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of being in Regina's arms. That's when she knew the mayor was right about one thing, she would love to have Emma to hold onto her during these days as well.

 

A few minutes passed before Mal finally spoke slowly and in a small voice, "I'll try...to talk to her soon."

 

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead before laying her own cheek against Mal's hair. That was all she could ask for. Now she just had to hope that both her lovers would be okay.

 

DSQDSQDSQ

  
A couple days had passed since Regina and talked to Mal. She had been trying to show a bit more affection to Emma, such as giving her quick kisses and allowing her to nuzzle her once or twice, just to show her that nothing was her fault. Yet, she still had not told the sheriff exactly what was currently going through her head.

 

Whenever she would try, those voices that lived in her brain during the winter would tell her that Emma would judge her for being weak, or worse, that she would agree with her dark thoughts.

 

When Mal had arrived at the mansion that day, she had wandered through the large house to find that she was the only one there. The dragon headed toward the bedroom to change her clothes. She had been wearing mostly sweats at home since winter started, but that day she put on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

 

Once dressed she stood in front of the full-length mirror. She had, finally, felt herself adjusting to the weather a bit more, which was why she had the energy to go to work that day, but there were still dark thoughts swimming through her head.

 

She wondered what the other blonde would think if she saw her at that moment. As she looked at herself in her mirror, her eyes zoned in on what she dubbed at the 'problem areas.' Mal ran her hands over her thighs, which were slightly larger than either of her lovers, her stomach which still held marks from her pregnancy even after all these years and then over her chest which was flatter than she desired.

 

 _"What do Regina and Emma see in this?"_ she thought silently with a watery frown on her face.

 

The dragon was so focused on her reflection she did not hear the door being opened. She jumped when she felt the sheriff placing her arms around her waist and giving her bare shoulder a soft kiss. Mal immediately stiffened at the contact.

 

Emma's eyes had a worried look when she felt Mal's reaction and instantly loosened her grip, yet did not let go.

 

"You okay?" she asked in a whisper as she leaned up to place her chin on the older woman's shoulder.

 

"I...," her voice cracked from lack of use, "I'm fine Kitten." With that, she stepped out of Emma's hold and crossed her arms in front of her in a vain attempt to cover herself.

 

"No you're not, but that's okay," she tried to give her lover a soft smile before clearing her own throat. "Regina told me about how you don't like the cold, and I think I may have figured it out from there. More or less anyway.

 

Mal adverted her eyes from the green ones in the mirror and stayed quiet.

 

"Do you remember when I told you about my past? Like when I was a kid?" she paused until she saw Mal nod. "I...I had a lot of issues back then. More than any kid probably ever should. I didn't have anyone I could trust, I was living in a constant state of fear and loneliness. But one of the worst things I have ever felt was when I looked at myself and hated what I saw."

 

Slowly, Mal turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Really?" she asked tentatively.

 

"Yeah. Most days I would even dress in the dark so I wouldn't have to see it because if I did, it just reminded me..." she tried to swallow down the old emotions that were racing through her. "It would remind me that beauty was just one more thing that I didn't have."

 

Mal finally turned to face her fully with her arms still crossed, "How did you..." she trailed off, not finding the right words.

 

"I found Neal. He was the first person to actually say that I looked good. I didn't believe him, of course, but hearing the words and seeing that he was being honest...that meant the world to me. And after awhile, I finally started to see it myself. I had flaws, Hell I still have those same flaws and more, but I've learned to look past them. There are some days that all those old feelings come back to me, then I see how you and Regina look at me. It doesn't make the thoughts go away completely, but it definitely makes me feel better about what I see in the mirror.

 

She reached out placed a hand lightly on the older woman's cheek, "I know me saying this isn't going to help change what your mind's telling you right now, but you are beautiful Maleficent. When I look at you and Regina...I have no freaking clue how I got so lucky to be with not just one, but two gorgeous women."

 

Emma's voice dripped with sincerity as she spoke. It was that sound that made Mal begin to relax. She leaned forward and allowed herself to be held in Emma's arms again.

 

"This...this always happens for a few weeks every year. I never understood it, but...it's just hard to talk, hard to think right, sometimes even hard to move. "It was the most she had spoken in weeks and her voice cracked as she went on, "No matter what I do...I can't get my mind to shut those damn thoughts off." By the time she stopped, her eyes had begun to fill with tears.

 

"That's why we're here for Mal," Emma leaned up to kiss her forehead and wipe her tears. "Regina and I will always be here to hold you and to help drown out those thoughts."

 

Despite her lover wiping the first ones away, Mal's tears continued to flow until she was softly sobbing on Emma's shoulder. Emma kissed her cheek before leading her over to the bed. The sheriff sat against the headboard and the dragon laid on her stomach in between Emma's legs.

 

Emma held her lover as tightly as she could as the older woman cried into her neck and shoulder. She continued giving Mal random soft kisses on her head and also rubbed up and down her back. When the tears finally began to die down, she tilted the dragon's face up to give her a deeper kiss.

 

"I love you," Emma whisper when she pulled back to rest her forehead against Mal's. "No matter what happens or what your brain is telling you, you can always come to us Mal. We will never turn our backs on you and neither would Lily or Henry for that matter. We will always be here for you.

 

"I'm still getting used to having a whole group of people to lean on," Mal said with her voice still in a whisper.

 

"Yeah, it took me awhile to get used to it too. But I did, and so will you Beautiful."

 

Mal's eyebrow raised at the name.

 

"Just making sure you don't forget that no matter how you're feeling, you'll always be beautiful to me Maleficent."

 

For the first time in weeks, Mal smiled widely.

 

"You two certainly look cozy."

 

Both blondes turned towards the doorway to see Regina walk through. She walked around the bed and slid over to sit against her headboard on the other side of Emma. She was happily surprised to see that both her lovers wore matching smiles, "What's going on?"

 

"I'm feeling a little bit better," Mal spoke up a bit more as she turned toward the brunette who had curled up against Emma so that she could place her arms around both of the blondes. "You were right, Poppet, this does feel better. Being in both of your arms."

 

"Told you so," Regina smirked as the dragon rolled her eyes. She chuckled softly as she kissed Mal softly.

 

As soon as they pulled away, Maleficent moved to kiss Emma as well. "I love you both," she said while snuggling deeper into their hold.

 

"We love you too Beautiful," Emma said as both she and the brunette tightened their arms around the dragon.

 

Regina smiled up at Emma at hearing Mal's new pet name. She knew that hearing it would help lighten the dragon's mood in future winters.

 

Several minutes of comfortable silence passed before the sheriff spoke up, "How do you guys feel about a cozy movie night? We can poof the TV in here so we can cuddle in front of the fireplace."

 

"Sounds good to me, Baby."

 

"To me as well," Mal looked almost shyly at her lovers, "but could we go out for a little while first? Perhaps to that restaurant on the other side of town?"

 

That suggestion made both Regina and Emma's faces light up.

 

"Of course we can Beautiful," Emma grinned.

 

"Good. Just let me change," Mal crawled over Regina and went over to the walk-in closet.

 

Emma and Regina smiled when they noticed that the dragon did not close the door to change. Mal may not have been feeling exactly like her old self yet, but thanks to her lovers, she would get there sooner rather than later.


End file.
